The Hijacking
by iitsanglee
Summary: This is written in Peeta's POV. We all know that Peeta was taken by President Snow and was hijacked to think that Katniss Everdeen was a terrible, terrible person. But we don't really know what happened to Peeta during his time in the Capitol.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys ! This is my first ever fan fiction and I hope you enjoy it ! If you want to suggest anything or give me any tips on how to make the story better don't be afraid to do so :) Ok so this fan fiction is in Peeta's POV. We all know that he was kidnapped by President Snow and hijacked to hate Katniss but we don't know how he was hijacked and what they did to him. This fan fiction is my take on what went down in the Capitol when Peeta was hijacked. There will be more chapters to come very shortly :) Hope you enjoy it :) :) **

I wake up surrounded by four, white walls. Chains attached on both wrists and ankles. I try to break free but each time I pull I feel the chains becoming tighter and tighter.

"Katniss ! Katniss ! Help! Where are you ? "

Suddenly one of the four still, white walls crash down and Katniss comes running through.

"Hey!"

She comes running to me in her torn up mockingjay outfit designed by Cinna.

"Katniss!"

She lands on her knees one inch away from me and hugs me. She lets go and holds my face in her hands.

"Katniss what's happening? Where am I? Are you ok?"

The chains will not let me go.

"I'm fine Peeta, I'm fine… But I don't think you will be"

She runs her fingers along my jawline, she smiles at me. I start worrying… what does she mean by '_but I don't think you will be?' _

"What do you mean I won't be ok? What's going on?"

Katniss reaches into her weapon belt that is attached onto her mockingjay outfit and pulls out a knife. Hold on a knife?

"Bye Peeta"

She thrusts the knife right through my hip. My vision becomes blurry as I blink. Suddenly Gale comes running through the once standing and now fallen wall.

"Eugh! Look at him, all weak and defenseless. All finished Catnip?"

"Katniss? Why?"

I say with my last few breaths. I try pulling out the knife from my side as my breaths become shorter and shorter.

"Star crossed lovers they called us! PSH! It was all for the games Peeta"

Gale grabs her by the waist, the fact that she isn't backing away makes me sick. They begin laughing hysterically. However it's what they do next that kills me the most, they kiss. She fooled me. I trusted her with everything, I saved her and she saved me. Their laughing then becomes softer and softer, although that still doesn't take away the pain. All sounds begin to fade out. The putrid laughs then become a symphony of electrical beeps. I rub my eyes and wake up in a hospital.

"Good morning Mr. Mellark"

A white lady in a lab coat is standing beside me. She looks very familiar. I have seen that short, blonde hair and black lipstick before. It's Portia! My stylist from the games! Wow she hasn't changed a bit.

"Portia! Where am I?"

"Well Mr. Mellark, firstly my name is certainly not Portia but Orista and Katniss Everdeen attempted to kill you… lucky enough that our troops saw you. Apparently you were almost dead by the time they got you! Close one eh?"

I look at her in disbelief. She looks a bit unsure about what she has just said and this 'Orista' who I am positive is Portia beings avoiding any kind of eye contact.

"No, no, no! That was a dream, that wasn't real!"

My palms start getting sweaty.

"Yes it was! If it weren't real then where did that stab wound come from? Not like we would purposely stab you in the side and brainwash you! Us Capitol folks may be over the top but we are certainly not psycho!"

Her eyes begin to wonder around the room and she starts rubbing her hands together.

"Oh… ummm... would you give me a minute?"

"No problem sir"

She briskly walks out the room and starts talking to herself quietly. I then start to think if my dream was actually reality? I close my eyes and begin to sort through my memory. Okay. I start off with the 74th Annual Hunger Games. That was the time Katniss and I shared our love for one another. The star-crossed lovers they called us. Katniss was always the woman I wanted to marry, ever since that first day in music class. I then go to the time after the games. I was lifted up in a hovercraft after winning the games by default with Katniss. In result of that Seneca died. I then received a prosthetic leg and Katniss and I were forced by President Snow to get married. Oh how I hated Snow, well that's what I thought.

Okay so, Seneca died, I hate Snow and my love for Katniss Everdeen grew stronger and stronger. Well so I thought, the images in my mind are telling me otherwise. Seneca died, I support our dear President Coriolanus Snow and one thing I was certain about was that I wish to kill Katniss Everdeen.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter for The Hijacking fan fiction. This is the part in the story where Johanna Mason comes into the story. She has the room in the hospital next to Peeta. In MJ they describe Peeta's life in the Capitol completely miserable and everyone is against Peeta and everyone else who it currently being captured, although I'm making the story less negative for Peeta and Johanna. Hope you enjoy this second chapter ! :) :) **

I remember her. She was despicable, stupid, rude, selfish and literally everything wrong with life. She tried to kill me, slaughter me in my sleep. I loved her and I thought she loved me back. It was all for the games. I get up from my hospital bed and walk to the sink. I splash my face with water and brush my teeth. I lift the left side of my shirt to see a stab wound that, that mutt has left me. It was stitched up and beginning to heal. The doctor said that I could go back to President Snow's house on Friday, which is in 5 days. I wipe my face with the towels that the hospital has supplied me with. Surprisingly they have a sweet scent of roses. I throw the towel into the basket.

"Hey Mellark"

I hear a voice coming from the doorway.

"Hey Johanna"

"How's it been so far? You like it here?"

"Oh yeah, it's great! As long as I'm far away from that mutt"

Even thinking about her name makes me want to punch the wall. Johanna Mason is a female victor District 7. She wasn't the biggest ball of sunshine, but she was a good person to have around.

"Heh, can't trust anyone these days can we? Luckily everyone I have ever cared about has died!"

"Lucky you! So you getting to Snow's place on Friday as well?"

I sit back down on my bed and try to wake myself up.

"Yep! Leaving this hell house and going to the next! Well, at least we'll be room buddies, but just try to scream a little less at night, you're killing my beauty sleep!"

Johanna sits down on the cushioned chair opposite my bed and crosses her legs. Orista comes in with a tray of food. I look at the tray and the only thing that looks familiar is a bowl of fruit. Everything else looked like nothing they would have back in District 12.

"Miss Mason, Master Mellark what would you like for breakfast? We have fruit. Breakfast cake and jelly cereal"

"Don't mind if I do!"

Johanna jumps off the chair and skips over to Orista.

"No thanks I'm not hungry"

Johanna walks back from the nurse and back to her seat. In her hand she holds a bowl of jelly cereal and a cup of pomegranate.

"Your loss buddy!"

She starts to eat her food. I look at Orista, examining her face to make sure that it's not Portia. Orista catches me and quickly turns away. She takes the tray away and quickly walks out of the room.

"So Peeti what's the problem with that Katniss girl? Besides the fast that she looked utterly depressed the whole entire time she was in the games?"

"Well she's the devil, tried to murder me numerous amounts of times, she enjoys the shrieks and cries of pain of dying people, she find joy in watching people being killed or doing the dirty work herself. She is a horrible and terrible person, I can't believe I kissed that mutt!"

"Wooow! That's a mouthful! I thought I was terrible, looks like that was hot in the face, anyways I'm gonna' go, later"

"Bye"

Johanna walks out of the room, shoving her breakfast cereal and pomegranate down her throat. I open the drawer that was next to my bed and find a remote. It wasn't a usual rectangular remote with colourful buttons. It was a remote that was about the size of a piece of paper with the most unusual set of buttons. I decide to test it out. I press on a button, which appeared to be moving. Everything turns pitch black; the remote has disappeared from my hands.

"Umm… hello? Johanna? Orista?"

In return I get silence.

"Somebody?"

"Hey Peeta"

I know that voice.

"Katniss? Stay away from me!"

"Peeta it's me? I thought we were in love?"

"Get away from me or else the nurse will come!"

"Why would that happen?"

She has something in her hand. It's the bow and the set of arrows that Boggs had given her. It had arrows for all scenarios. She loads her bow with an arrow.

"I'm sorry for stabbing you but after this I don't think you'll be feeling any more pain"

She raises the bow to go directly through my heart. She releases the arrow. I try to run but its too late. Her arrow has shot me right in the arm. Suddenly the arrow starts sprouting tongues of fire.

"Who's the one on fire now Peeta?"

"No! No! Someone help me!"

"My final goodbye. Peeta Mellark, the boy with bread"

The flames start spreading to the rest of my body. Katniss runs off laughing. I can feel the blood seeping from my body and onto the floor. I black out.

"Peeta! Peeta! Are you alright? Get a doctor in here now!"

I hear my screams of pain as I open my eyes, I can't seem to stop. I lift the Capitol printed blanket off of me and inspect my body. Bandages, that's all I see, on my legs, my arms, my torso. Katniss Everdeen attempted to burn me alive.

"She tried to kill me! That mutt tried to kill me!"

A doctor comes running through the door with a bunch of nurses including this so called 'Orista'.

"She burned me! Get me out of here now! She tried to kill me here! I'm not safe anywhere!"

The doctor and nurses strap my wrists, body and legs down to the bed, but being gentle due to the burn marks.

"Get me out! Get me out!"

I try to get out but the straps won't let go. They inject some sort of Capitol drug into me, which makes me blackout for a few minutes. I wake up with Johanna sitting at my bed.

"Heard what she did… I know what you mean by mutt now, I wouldn't even do that!"

"Yeah, no where is safe anymore"


End file.
